


Summer Threats

by NerdofSpades



Series: Open Doors [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Midoriya Izuku's mumbling, Okinawa Arc, Panic Attacks, threats of being buried alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: Class 3-E is excited for their summer vacation to Okinawa. Sure, it's not exactly a normal vacation when you consider that they're trying to assassinate their teacher, but it still promises to be a fun time. Too bad they can't prepare for everything that will come their way while on the Island.





	Summer Threats

“You know, while we’re practicing, we really should break that muttering habit of yours, Midoriya-kun,” Karma-kun said while the class was taking a break.

Izuku glanced up from his notebook. “Huh?”

“He’s right, Midoriya-kun,” Karasuma-sensei said. “Your muttering could very well give away the plan. It hasn’t been much of a problem until now, but this is a delicate operation that relies on your target not knowing what’s going on.”

“I guess,” Izuku conceded, closing his notebook. “But no one’s ever been able to understand my muttering before.”

“Eh, we get bits and pieces of it,” Nagisa-kun shrugged, “but we’re talking about a super being that can fly at Mach 20 and take spilled soup from the air and put it safely back in the pot without losing a single drop.”

“He can understand you,” Karasuma-sensei cut in. “I know because he’s talked to me about some of the things you’ve said. From analyzing heroes and your classmate’s quirks to that exercise plan you messed with back in the beginning of the year. He knows exactly what you’re saying when you mutter, and there are other people that have quirks that could replicate that. You need to start being careful about what you say.”

Izuku’s jaw dropped. “He- oh, god.” his face turned red. “Yeah, okay. I really need to learn how to stop talking. Anyone have any idea how to do that?” Izuku was pretty sure he’d never said anything about All Might or One for All directly, but he couldn’t remember everything he’d ever muttered around Korosensei. He couldn’t even remember every time he started mumbling in the first place.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the field. “I have some ideas,” Karma-kun purred, a devilish grin quickly spreading across his face.

Izuku’s eyes widened and he turned to Kayano-san. “Help me,” he whimpered.

“That’s enough, Karma-kun,” Karasuma-sensei interrupted. “I have a few ideas,” he said, turning back to Izuku and ignoring Karma-kun’s pouting face. “They won’t necessarily be pleasant, but they’ll be better than what Karma-kun can come up with.”

Izuku nodded. The class gathered around and listened carefully. Afterall, Izuku and Karasuma-sensei couldn’t do it on their own. Izuku was supposed to consciously try to avoid muttering as much as he could, and every time someone heard him, they would point it out. When it was clear that was too slow, they distributed spray bottles. Izuku couldn’t say he liked it, but it was much more effective, and he really did need to stop muttering. He had far too many secrets to afford running his mouth without paying attention.

When they broke for the day, Karasuma-sensei gave Izuku a thin rubber band, seeing as Izuku was getting more aware, just enough to cut himself off when it started, he could catch himself. The rubber band was to lightly whap himself. Again, couldn’t say he liked it, but he couldn’t exactly argue either.

By the time the trip came around, Izuku was muttering significantly less, but was still muttering, unfortunately. The class decided that since they didn’t really need to hide that they were plotting from anyone, they could just keep Izuku as far from Korosensei as possible.

Overall, everything was going fine. Until it wasn’t.

Failing to kill Korosensei was disappointing, but it just meant they needed to recalculate. They couldn’t have known about his ultimate defense, and they had actually gotten close. They had managed to pull the wool over his eyes. Then classmates started dropping like flies.

At first everyone was scared, yes, but they simply didn’t know what was going on. The phone call changed that. Izuku felt his blood run cold when he heard that they had been poisoned. Roughly half the class was being affected. His blood turned to ice when the assassin said to send Korosensei up with the blue haired boy and the green haired boy. He was more than willing to go.

But that wasn’t their plan. Instead, they broke in. They snuck up the building, passing completely undetected. They were seconds away from jumping the bastard and taking the cure when things changed again.

They had successfully made their way to the top floor. They had a plan of attack and were approaching for the kill, and then he spoke. An innocuous word. “Itchy.” Nothing more. Then he kept talking, saying how his senses had become sharp. Izuku hardly dared to breath at the implication. Then he scattered countless remotes, tossing them in the air and letting them clatter to the ground. “I told you,” he said, back still turned to them, “I came prepared to kill a Mach 20 monster.” Izuku swore he knew that voice. Why did he know the voice? “I made enough spare remotes that even if one was stolen or destroyed or I was so carelessly defeated, I could still press the button at any time.”

The bloodlust in the room was rising, and Izuku and his classmates fought down the urge to shuffle back, feeling the killing intent rolling off both this man and Karasuma-sensei. “The reason we couldn’t hire any hitmen for this operation, and so many were involved here,” Karasuma-sensei spoke slowly, his voice low and just barely controlled, “was because the Ministry of Defense’s secret funds, set aside for assassinations, had been completely withdrawn, at the same time a colleague of mine disappeared.” In a second, his rage seeped a little further through, his voice rising and straining. “What is the meaning of this, Takaoka!?”

The man at the desk swiveled to face them, a grin splitting his scratched-up face. “What naughty children,” he growled, “you come to visit and take the back entrance? Your father would never have taught you like this.” Takaoka-san chuckled, and Izuku swallowed back his fear. “Guess I have no choice but to give you some supplementary lessons for your summer vacation.”

He rose calmly from his chair, the anger seeming to vanish from his face in a second. “Let’s head on up to the roof. I’ve got a little surprise prepared for you up there.” He glanced over his shoulder briefly, waving the remote in the air. “You’ll come along, won’t you? After all, your classmates are relying on you.”

The bloodlust still permeated the room, chilling their bones and holding them still and silent. Slowly, one by one, Izuku and his classmates unfroze, and followed Takaoka-san up the final flight of stairs. The kids huddled together carefully, with Karasuma-sensei quickly taking the lead, trying to place himself between this madman and his students.

At the top, Karasuma-sensei called out to Takaoka-san. “Have you had a change of heart?” he asked, glaring at the helipad. “You hired the hitmen with stolen money and needlessly infected the students with a deadly virus!”

“Hey, now,” Takaoka-san laughed, “don’t get so uptight! If you had just sent me the two kids like I asked, everything would have gone smoothly, and the world would be safe right now. In my assassination plan, I was going to put Midoriya-kun, the ungrateful brat, in the bathtub with the target and anti-sensei material. I would have sealed it up nice and tight in cement with enough air to keep him going.” Izuku could feel himself starting to shake. Takaoka-san was going to bury him alive? “Eventually, that little defense form would have to wear off, and in order to escape without touching any of the anti-sensei material, he would have had to set off a large explosion.” But Sensei wouldn’t… Sensei wouldn’t hurt him. Izuku could feel his throat closing up. Korosensei would have died trying to protect him, only to leave Izuku to slowly suffocate in the darkness, unable to do anything. _Worthless. Useless. Deku._ “But your sensei is so considerate of his students, isn’t he? He wouldn’t let you die just to save himself. No, I figured he’d just dissolve quietly.”

Izuku felt a hand brush his shoulder before slowly tightening. His lungs burned and his throat clogged, choking on air. The person next to him started whispering instructions. Something about his breathing, but Izuku couldn’t quite make it out, much less actually breathe. Takaoka-san was still talking, but it all seemed so far away. Korosensei responded from his sealed sphere. Izuku didn’t know what was going on anymore.

Takaoka was talking again. He sounded angrier. He was losing it again. Izuku leaned against the hand on his shoulder and forced air into his lungs. Whoever was talking to him sounded relieved for a second and quickly kept coaching him through getting his breathing under control.

“I can’t even sleep at night!” Takaoka roared, snapping Izuku’s attention back to him. “I’ll show them. I’ll cover my disgrace with results. I’ll return the humiliation I receive tenfold! Especially you, Shiota Nagisa! I will never forgive you for ruining my future!”

Whispers broke out around them. Izuku shot a quick glance of gratitude over his shoulder at Kanzaki-san, who nodded back, but didn’t remove her hand. Karma-kun spoke up quickly, silencing the rest of the class. “So you called Nagisa-kun to clear up some petty resentment. Would you really be happy going all out on this little guy, though? I bet I could give you some much better entertainment.”

Izuku felt a slight smile pull at his lips. That was a halfway decent idea, if there was any chance of Takaoka-san taking the bait. Karma-kun would do better than Nagisa-kun in such a head on fight where the opponent knows what to expect. Unfortunately, Takaoka is too smart and single minded for that to actually work.

“You must be losing it with your old age,” Terasaka spoke up. Izuku felt himself startle at how red he looked, with sweat pouring down his brow. He must have been infected. How had he made it all the way up here suffering under the virus? “You lost to Nagisa-kun under your own rules. No two ways about it. And let me tell you something: whether you won or lost, we still would have hated your guts.”

“I never asked you brats for your opinion!” Takaoka roared. “Don’t forget I can kill half of you with just the push of a finger! Shrimp!” he growled, turning to Nagisa-kun. “Come up here alone.” He quickly turned around, climbing the steps up the helipad and taking the cure and bomb with him.

“Nagisa-kun,” Kayano-san started, “you can’t-”

Nagisa-kun handed her Korosensei. “I don’t want to,” he said. “But who know what he’ll do like this if I don’t. I’ll try and talk him down.”

“Nagisa-kun,” Izuku said, “that’s not going to work. He’s not going to back down.”

Nagisa-kun shrugged at him. “A chance is still a chance. And we have better odds with me going up than staying down here.”

Izuku couldn’t argue with that. He let Nagisa-kun go. As soon as he was up, Takaoka tossed down the ladder, cutting off any route up. “You lot stay down there,” he called down, not taking his eyes off Nagisa-kun. Izuku couldn’t hear anything after that over the buzzing in his ears. Nagisa-kun was alone.

Izuku watched as they talked. As Nagisa-kun got down in a dogeza and apologized. He watched as Takaoka walked calmly to the suitcase holding the cure and calmly, happily, blew it up.

Izuku screeched. He lurched forward, screaming. His classmates were going to die. Multiple sets of arms and hand grabbed him, wrapping around him, and wrestling him to the ground. His classmates would die slowly and painfully. The cure was gone, raining back to the ground among fire and shards of glass. Izuku sobbed and went limp. They had failed.

_Deku. Useless. Dead weight. Can’t do anything right._

Izuku could hear Nagisa-kun’s enraged cries but couldn’t bring himself to watch. Instead he struggled harder. He needed to get up there. He needed to help. He refused to watch another classmate die when he could do something about it. He needed to get up there. The weight holding him down got heavier as his captors struggled to keep him still.

“You should worry more about yourself, you damn runt!” That was… Terasaka? “The only thing I need is a little sleep and this virus will be done for! Even if it’s for trash like him, if you kill him, you’ll be charged with murder. Are you really going to throw away your chance at the ten billion for a jackass like him? All because you couldn’t keep your cool?”

“Terasaka-kun is right, Nagisa-kun,” Korosensei spoke up. Izuku craned his head around, having stopped struggling to listen to the others. “There is nothing to be gained from killing this man, and if you become frantic, you will only put yourself at a disadvantage. Simply stun him and we will go question the poisoner bellow.”

That was right. He was still down there. They could talk to him and get some more antidote.

“Oh, shut up,” Takaoka grumbled. “It’ll be pointless if he doesn’t really come at me. I’ll kill his honest intent in a humiliating way, then I’ll finally be able to set aside my shame.”

A beat of silence. “Nagisa-kun, pick up Terasaka-kun’s stun gun,” Korosensei instructed firmly. And Izuku was officially lost. Wasn’t the point to defuse the situation? Not give Nagisa-kun more weapons? “That man’s life and my life. That man’s words and Terasaka-kun’s words. You needed to decide which one carries more weight.”

Yells broke out as Terasaka collapsed, but he quickly waved off their classmates, telling them to watch Nagisa-kun kick Takaoka’s ass. Nagisa-kun prepared for the fight.

Izuku took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that it wasn’t over just yet. Nagisa-kun was a skilled fighter, and they could interrogate Smog downstairs for the antidote. They could still win this one. He wriggled slightly when he felt his tears finally come to a stop and he thought his emotions were stable enough that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. “Can you… can you let me up?” he asked slowly, trying and failing to flex his arms and move them off of him.

Karma-kun glanced down from his perch. “Are you going to try and get up there?” he asked.

Izuku started to shake his head but stopped when he heard Takaoka address them again. “I have three doses of the antidote left,” he said. “If Nagisa-kun doesn’t take this seriously, or any of you try and get in my way, I’ll destroy these, too. It’s not much, certainly not enough for everyone, but it’s your last hope.”

Izuku saw red but forced his muscles to lock instead of thrash. He couldn’t risk the antidote. He couldn’t do anything. _Useless. Weak._ “I won’t get in the way,” he ground out. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Izuku’s classmates slowly and hesitantly got off of him. Hovering nearby just in case he lost it again while Izuku glared daggers at Takaoka and watched the ensuing fight with an analytical eye. The fight was brutal. Nagisa-kun took more hits than he gave. Getting worse and worse as time went on. Takaoka left no openings for him to slip through.

Izuku took half a step forward and growled under his breath when Takaoka threatened to torture Nagisa-kun to death but restrained himself before his classmates intervened.

Suddenly, Nagisa-kun changed. His entire demeanor shifted, and the battle shifted with it. What was he doing? Why was he-? Was that a nekodamashi? Sentoki-sensei had talked about it briefly when one of the other students brought it up, counseling them against it. She had said that while it was an actual technique, practical use was nearly impossible, from the execution to picking the right time. It was extremely difficult even for masters, and finding the right conditions made it almost useless in a real fight or a competition fight.

And Nagisa-kun had used it perfectly.

Takaoka was down. Nagisa-kun lifted the man’s chin with the stun gun and looked him in the eye. There was a pause. A moment of quiet as a cool night breeze flowed in off the ocean, curling around them. Finally, Nagisa-kun spoke, “Takaoka-sensei, thank you very much.” He released one final burst of electricity, and Takaoka collapsed.

A cheer rang out from the class and they charged the helipad. They congratulated Nagisa-kun before the celebration died down, and they remembered what had happened. Karasuma-sensei called in a helicopter to take in Takaoka and was about to go find Smog when they were interrupted.

“Heh, you guys don’t need an antidote.”

A ripple of tension swept through the class, and they turned to find the three assassins they had fought climbing the helipad.

“Brats,” the man from the auditorium huffed. “Did you really think that you’d all leave here alive?”

Clicks and ruffling fabric filled the air as each student grabbed a weapon or simply raised their fists, ready to fight for their lives. “Your employer has been defeated,” Karasuma-sensei called back to them, keeping his stance relaxed. “You don’t have any reason to fight us anymore. I’ve mostly recovered, and my students are plenty strong. Why don’t you just surrender before we have any more casualties.”

The man stuck his gun in his mouth. “Hmm, sure,” he replied.

“Goddamnit!” Yoshida-kun yelled at them. “Don’t you know when to give up!? We’re pretty pissed, too- huh? Wait. Did you just say sure?”

“Revenge for the boss wasn’t in the contract,” he continued with a shrug. “Besides, I just said you don’t need any antidote.”

Smog chuckled. “All I gave you guys was this stuff,” he said showing off a small bottle. “It’s just an improved version of a little food poisoning. It’ll only stay active for another three hours or so. Then it’ll be completely harmless and just flush out of your system.” Izuku blinked at them… food poisoning? “The one I told the boss I used is this one.” He pulled out another small, thoroughly sealed vial. “If I’d actually used it, you guys would have been in some serious trouble.” He laughed lightly.

“They… they’ll be fine?” Izuku whispered.

The foreigner Karma-kun fought nodded. “Before we used it the three of us had a little discussion. The time limit for the exchange was one hour, which meant even if we used the food poisoning, there would be plenty of time to get the job done.”

“I’ve got plenty of poisons for all kinds of jobs,” Smog said. “For this it was enough for you kid to just fear for your lives, right?”

“But that means you went against Takaoka’s orders,” Okano-san said. “Is that alright when you’re receiving payment from him?”

The gunman turned a cold glare on her. “Idiot. If you think a pro will do anything for money, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“That’s right,” Izuku spoke up. “Assassins aren’t villains. Criminals, yes, but not villains.” Assassins were willing to use their quirks to their advantage, but often avoided it so they wouldn’t become reliant and could cover their tracks, unlike villains who were known for their excessive quirk use. Most assassins also tried to keep the collateral to a minimum (but would cause some extra deliberately to do their job in some cases), while a villain never cared one bit about who else could be harmed.

“See,” the gunman said, gesturing at Izuku, “this kid knows what’s up.” Izuku was pretty sure the rest of the class still didn’t know what that really meant, but now wasn’t the time. “We always do our best to do what the client wants, but even we have our limits. We figured out he was never planning on giving you the antidote, so we weighed our options. Either we participate in the mass murder of a bunch of school kids, or we take a hit to our reputation. It was a simple question of what’s worse.”

Silence fell over the group. It was hard to believe it was over. The night had never seemed to end, with one problem after another, always stacking higher.

“Well, that’s all wrapped up,” Smog said. “Here, give your people these nutrients to get them back on their feet,” he tossed a bottle of pills their way. “They’ll work so well everyone who was sick will be even better than they were before they were poisoned!”

Karasuma-sensei stepped closer as the helicopters he’d called in began to approach. “I’ll trust you after the students have recovered,” he said, “and there’s a few questions I want to ask, so I’ll have to detain you for the time being.”

The gunman shrugged. “Yeah, alright. But I’ve got a job next week, so only until then.”

Karasuma-sensei nodded and quickly began herding his students off the helipad, pulling Takaoka with them. The assassins and Takaoka were quickly packed away, along with all the other men Takaoka had hired as guards. Of course, Karma-kun had to take a moment to antagonize the assassin he had taken down, but it ended well enough that he only got a mild scolding from Nagisa-kun and a few others. The students and Karasuma-sensei took the second helicopter to save them the trip back down the mountain to their beachfront hotel. They had broken in after all. Explaining that to the front desk would probably be a little bit of a problem.

Izuku wasn’t too worried though. It was over and everyone was safe. The exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. After spending the night out and all the fear and panic that had been coursing through him, the adrenaline leaving him left him with nothing. His eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep to the whir of the helicopter blades and the comforting chatter of his classmates.


End file.
